Un tout nouveau jour
by NinaStories
Summary: Je suis resté dans un endroit trop longtemps. Je dois prendre la fuite encore une fois. J'ai vu la chose que je désire. Déterminé je me lève de mon lit. Ô Rêve. Fait moi un signe. Recule l'horloge. Donne moi un peu plus de temps. J'ai besoin de m'évader. De me faire un nouveau nom. Alors ouvrons les yeux. Pour ce tout nouveau jour. C'est un tout nouveau jour.
1. Prologue

_Note__ : Je ne possède en aucun cas « __**Fast and the furious**__ », seulement __**Nina**__, __**Rayhan**__, __**Devan**__ et peut-être d'autres par la suite. Mon prologue est la musique traduite « __**Brand New Day**__ » de __**Ryan Star**__ qui je trouve est parfaite pour mon histoire. Je vous laisse l'a découvrir avant la lecture du premier chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture par la suite._

* * *

« Je suis resté dans un endroit trop longtemps.

Je dois prendre la fuite encore une fois.

J'ai vu la chose que je désire.

Déterminé je me lève de mon lit.

Je jette des cailloux à te fenêtre.

Tu attaches tes draps pour en faire une corde.

On nous dit qu'on rêve trop en grand.

Moi je dis que cette ville est trop petite.

Ô Rêve.

Fait moi un signe.

Recule l'horloge.

Donne-moi un peu plus de temps.

J'ai besoin de m'évader.

De me faire un nouveau nom.

Alors ouvrons les yeux.

Pour ce tout nouveau jour.

C'est un tout nouveau jour.

J'ai pris des coups comme le fait un bagarreur.

Mais ça me tape sur les nerfs de nouveau.

Et à partir du moment où je l'ai vue.

J'étais déterminé, l'envoyé du ciel.

Je jette des cailloux à ta fenêtre.

On quitte ce lieu ensemble.

On nous dit qu'on vole bien trop haut.

Et bien habitue toi à lever les yeux. »


	2. J'ai vu la chose que je désire (POV N)

_France_

**POV Nina**

Il était 4h du matin, lorsque je finissais le boulot. J'étais serveuse pour les vacances et aujourd'hui était mon dernier jour. Je travaillais à la gare de ma ville, qui se situait à 2h de chez moi en comptant le tramway et le bus. Sauf que manque de peau, ils ne roulaient plus à cette heure-là. Et c'est bien évidemment ce jour-là qu'avais choisi mon fiancé pour ne pas venir me chercher en voiture. Vous devez vous dire, mais attendez elle a 21 ans et elle n'a pas le permis ? Et non, pathétique je sais. Pourtant Dieu sais à quel point j'en aurais eu besoin ce soir. J'attrapa mon iPod, mis mes écouteurs, enclencha la musique à faible niveau histoire d'entendre ce qui se passait autour de moi et me mis en route. Pourquoi à faible niveau ? Oh sa c'est juste parce que je suis dans un quartier pas très recommandé. Toutes celles qui ont grandis en banlieue trouvent sa banal au bout d'un certain temps. C'est toujours la même chose. On marche et on observe les alentours parce qui se passe toujours quelque chose. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, j'entendis une voiture s'arrêté à côté de moi. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Pas que je me trouve sexy ou autre, mais là où j'habite c'est souvent comme ça. Toutes les filles d'ici vous le diront, il faut savoir courir. Je continua ma marche en guettant tout de même du coin de l'œil que la voiture ne me suivait pas. Sauf que c'est ce qu'elle fit. Ok, génial, je suis en talons et en jupe, sérieusement t'aurais pas pu choisir un autre jour gars ? Avant même de commencer à courir, je vais me rétamer c'est certain, surtout avec mon très haut niveau de poisse.

- Salut, Me héla le maudit conducteur.

Je leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'interrompis pas ma marche pour autant. Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre mon cutter avec moi. Ne me juger pas, si quelqu'un vous agressiez je serais prête à parier que vous seriez heureuse d'en avoir un pour vous défendre. Bon évidemment, il ne faut pas vous faire contrôler par la Police juste avant..

- Hey jolies jambes ! M'interpela le conducteur de la voiture qui me suivait encore.

- Allez monte je t'assure que je ne mords pas !

Bon trop c'est trop. Je fis demi-tour et me planta devant la voiture. Je m'attendais à tomber sur un vieux pervers ou même à une « racaille » mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Ce mec était beau. Du genre vraiment très beau. Mon cœur rata un bond et j'eus du mal à retirer mon regard du sien. Il avait les traits asiatiques, des cheveux noirs lisse, des yeux noirs et un sourire ravageur, qui à mon avis a dû en arnaquer bien plus d'une. Mais bon vous savez ce qu'on dit ? Méfiez-vous des apparences.

- T'as rien d'autre à faire ? Lui demandais-je énervée.

- Pas vraiment. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en avalant des sucreries.

- Tu devrais partir avant que je n'appelle la Police. Le menaçais-je.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Je suis assez doué pour lire les gens. Quel âge tu as ?

Je repris ma marche, outrée en veillant tout de même à le garder à l'œil.

- Pourquoi ne pas me demander mon nom et mon numéro tant que t'y es ?

- D'accord. Alors quel est ton nom et ton numéro ? Répéta-t-il toujours en train de se goinfrer.

- Je croyais que tu savais « lire les gens ».

Il rigola.

- Je ne peux pas tout deviner !

- Dommage pour toi !

- Allez monte, je te raccompagne.

- J'ai des jambes.

- Hum.. Sa je le sais.. Dit-il en les scrutant.

Il arrêta sa voiture et coupa le moteur. Je m'arrêta à mon tour. Ce mec m'intriguait. La plupart du temps, les conducteurs abandonnent lorsqu'ils n'ont aucune réponses ou lorsqu'on les rembarre, mais pas lui.

- Alors ? Renchéri-t-il.

- Toujours non, Lui répondis-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches et en lui adressant un regard de défi.

Des voitures commençaient à s'amasser derrière la sienne, et les gens klaxonnèrent, mais ça ne le fis pas réagir pour autant. Ce mec est un malade.

- Tu sais, je ne partirais pas d'ici sans toi.

Les gens klaxonnaient de plus belle, et hurlaient des mots pas très agréables au conducteur.

- Sa c'est ton problème.

- Bon ma jolie, monte dans la voiture de ton amoureux et pardonne lui ce qu'il a dû te faire qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous, nous aussi ! Hurla un des conducteurs mécontents.

- Ouais il a raison ! Tonna un autre.

J'ouvris la bouche en un parfait O, en regardant les fameux conducteurs. Comment ont-ils pu penser une seule seconde que cet abruti était mon copain ?

- Apparemment c'est le tien aussi maintenant. Dit-il en souriant.

Je le fusilla du regard.

- Allez princesse ne fais pas attendre les gens derrière nous, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé.. Dit-il avec une moue.

Oh le *** ! Maintenant je n'avais plus trop le choix, si je déclinais l'offre j'allais avoir une vingtaine de gars fous furieux après moi. Il était vraiment doué et moi vraiment bête. J'aurais dû partir lorsque j'en avais eu l'occasion. Maintenant j'en payais le prix. Je souffla et finis par rejoindre la voiture du harceleur, qui démarra aussitôt. Je fis la moue et dirigea mon regard dehors bien décider à ne pas adresser un seul regard à cet énergumène qui continuais d'avaler des Mi-Cho-Ko*.

- Allez fais pas la tête, t'as gagné un taxi gratuit.

- Un taxi ne fait pas la conversation à ce que je sache.

- Je suis une nouvelle catégorie bien mieux !

- Complètement nul si tu veux mon avis.

- Je peux savoir ton prénom maintenant ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu préfères que je t'appelle par des surnoms ? Parce que ça ne me dérange pas du tout j'en ai pleins en réserve. Princesse, jolie cœur, jolie jambes, beautiful..

- C'est bon t'as gagné ! Nina.

- Jolie Nina. Tu veux des Mi-Cho-Ko ?

Mon cœur fit un bond. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Sérieusement ? Dis-je en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

- Moi c'est Han.

- Han ? Tu veux dire comme Han Solo ? Lui demandais-je suspicieusement.

- Ouais.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que t'es un grand malade ?

- La vraie raison ?

- Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais entendu un prénom pareil et ensuite parce que Star Wars est mon film préféré et que je ne veux pas qu'un idiot de ton genre dénigre cette parfaite saga. Même si ce n'est que pour un prénom !

- Ah on commence les choses intéressantes ! Donc Star Wars est ton film préféré. Pas mal. Ensuite ?

- Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te raconter ma vie, si ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que je ne te connais même pas !

- Tu penses que je vais te faire du mal ? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Pour une raison qui m'échappait, j'étais persuadée que non. Mais je n'allais très certainement pas lui dire.

- Probablement.

Il freina d'un coup sec, serra ses mains sur le volant et me regarda dans les yeux. Et quels yeux..

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de gars, dit-il la mâchoire serrée.

- Et je dois te faire confiance parce que..?

Il souffla.

- Où est-ce que tu habites ?

Je souffla à mon tour. Je n'avais plus trop le choix de toute manière, c'était soit sa, soit je me jetais de sa voiture alors qu'il roulait, et je doutais que ce soit très intelligent de ma part.

- Tu as un gps ? Lui demandais-je.

- Non.

- Alors je vais t'indiquer.

Il hocha la tête doucement et nous reprîmes la route. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir froissé. Il ne m'avait pas fait de mal après tout. Peut-être devais-je lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

- Hm.. Tu connais mon film préféré mais je ne connais pas le tien.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Tu m'as dit que tu aimais la saga, pas quel film était ton préféré.

- Exact. Le deuxième.

- L'attaque des clones ?

J'écarquilla mes yeux et acquiesça de la tête.

- Tu m'as l'air surprise.

- C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que t'étais du genre à regarder des films de ce genre-là. La plupart des garçons me ris au nez lorsque je parle de ce film, alors du coup je n'ai jamais vraiment ce genre de conversation.

- Même avec ton copain ?

- Hm.. Mon copain est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « inculte cinématographique » Dis-je en mimant des guillemets avec mes doigts.

- Tourne ici. Et prends la prochaine à gauche. Donc ton film préféré ?

- Drive.

- Bon choix.

- Je sais.

- Tourne à droite. On y est.

Un long silence s'installa. Ce mec était peut-être fou, mais il avait de bons goûts cinématographiques.

- Bon bah.. Merci. T'es pas aussi fou que t'en as l'air en fait.

- C'est un compliment ?

- P'tetre bien, Lui souriais-je.

Je sortis de la voiture, et l'a contourna pour rentrer chez moi, un sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant à vive allure. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien avec un garçon depuis plus de deux ans. Et tout ça en à peine 1h. Heureusement, je ne le reverrais jamais.

* * *

*Merveilleux bonbons au chocolat noir remplis de caramel *-*


	3. J'ai vu la chose que je désire (POV H)

**Review**

**Ju : J'a-do-re ton humour et je suis ravie que mon début de fan fiction te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite, et bien sûr, vive les Mi-Cho-Ko –et Han- !**

* * *

_France_

**POV Han**

Drifter. Manger. Parier. Avoir une fille dans chaque bras. Coucher avec elles. Dormir. Et recommencer à nouveau. Toujours la même chose. Je sentis un soupir s'échapper de ma bouche.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Han ? Demanda l'une de mes groupies.

Je ne répondis pas et grimpa dans ma voiture que je démarra aussitôt, et pris la route. Je me mis à observer les alentours de cette ville que je ne connaissais pas encore tout à fait, lorsque je l'aperçus. Elle portait un chemisier blanc, une jupe noire taille haute, un blazer noir et des escarpins noirs. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en une couette haute et sa mèche se faisait balayer par le vent. Elle tenait un iPod d'une main et son portable de l'autre tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je sentis mon cœur s'affolé pour la première fois et je savais que je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit mienne. Je repris mes esprits et stoppa ma voiture, mais laissa tourner son moteur. Mon regard se posa sur ma boîte à gants que j'ouvris et y dénicha ma poche de chocolats au caramel.

- Salut, interpellais-je la belle en avalant un Mi-Cho-Ko.

Ma jolie brune continua sa route sans un regard pour moi. Je devais avouer que ça m'irriter un peu. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. La plupart des filles venaient à moi sans que je ne lève le petit doigt. Mais elle, elle était différente. Elle m'attirait c'était indéniable. Je redémarra ma voiture sans l'a quitté des yeux.

- Hey jolies jambes ! Retentais-je.

- Allez monte je t'assure que je ne mords pas ! Continuais-je.

Je continuais d'avancer lentement tout en prenant des poignets de chocolats, lorsqu'elle se retourna vivement et s'avança d'un pas assuré vers la portière du côté passager. Heureux de cette démarche, j'arrêta ma voiture et détailla davantage mon inconnue. Je m'attarda sur son visage dont les traits étaient parfaits. Sa bouche était une invitation au pêché et ses yeux verts marrons ne me m'aidaient pas non plus à reprendre contenance. Je plongea dans ces derniers avec grand plaisir et captura son attention.

- T'as rien d'autre à faire ?

Sa voix révélait sa colère et son irritation, ce qui l'a rendait plus encore plus désirable, si cela était possible.

- Pas vraiment, répondis-je en haussant les épaules et en enfournant mes Mi-Cho-Ko.

- Tu devrais partir avant que je n'appelle la Police.

Mauvaise pioche ma belle. J'avais un don pour décrypter la plupart des gens.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Je suis assez doué pour lire les gens. Quel âge tu as ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche et repris sa route comme si ma réponse l'avais choquée. Je retins un sourire. Elle était tellement mignonne.

- Pourquoi ne pas me demander mon nom et mon numéro tant que t'y es ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- D'accord. Alors quel est ton nom et ton numéro ?

- Je croyais que tu savais « lire les gens », dit-elle en imitant des guillemets.

Je ria quelques secondes mais me retins de continuer. Je n'allais pas prendre le risque de l'a retourné contre moi maintenant qu'elle m'accordait un peu d'attention.

- Je ne peux pas tout deviner ! Dis-je en souriant.

- Dommage pour toi !

- Allez monte, je te raccompagne, tentais-je.

- J'ai des jambes, contra-t-elle.

Mes yeux dérivèrent sur les dites jambes.

- Hum.. Sa je le sais..

J'arrêta de nouveau ma voiture, et coupa le moteur cette fois-ci. Ma belle me jeta un léger coup d'œil et interrompis sa marche.

- Alors ? Continuais-je.

- Toujours non.

Mes yeux capturèrent son regard et je ne broncha pas lorsque des coups de klaxons se faisaient retentir juste derrière moi. Il était tout simplement hors de question que je laisse ma belle inconnue ici. Imaginer que quoique ce soit pouvait lui arriver me rendait malade.

- Tu sais, je ne partirais pas d'ici sans toi.

- Sa c'est ton problème.

- Bon ma jolie, monte dans la voiture de ton amoureux et pardonne lui ce qu'il a dû te faire qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous, nous aussi ! Cria un des conducteurs.

- Ouais il a raison ! Continua un autre.

A la simple idée que de parfait inconnus me prennaient pour son petit ami, je sentais mon cœur se remplir de joie.

- Apparemment c'est le tien aussi maintenant, dis-je.

Je profita de ce léger malentendu pour retourner la situation en ma faveur. Je m'arma de ma plus belle moue et me lança en priant que sa fonctionne.

- Allez princesse ne fais pas attendre les gens derrière nous, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé..

La surprise se lisait dans son regard et elle se mit à réfléchir. Je sus que j'avais gagné la bataille lorsqu'elle souffla et se dirigea vers la portière du côté passager. Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de boucler sa ceinture que je démarra et repris ma route, fier de mon tour. Après seulement quelques secondes de conduite, mes yeux s'orientèrent sur ma jolie brune qui faisait la moue, le regard fixé au dehors. Mais mon attention glissa sur ses doigts qui n'arrêtaient pas de jouer avec une bague en or avec de petites pierres blanches glissée à son annulaire gauche, et c'est là que mon cœur s'arrêta. C'était une bague de fiançailles ou même de mariage. Ma joie retomba aussitôt. Mais quel imbécile à bien pu l'a laissé se promener seule aussi tard dans la nuit ? Ma mâchoire se serra en pensant à cet homme que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui visiblement ne prenait pas soin d'elle correctement. Après mûr réflexion, je décida de laisser ma jalousie et ma colère de côté pour ne pas l'a brusquer et l'a braquer encore plus. Je devais essayer de lui arracher des informations subtilement, afin de faire mes propres recherches par la suite.

- Allez fais pas la tête, t'as gagné un taxi gratuit.

- Un taxi ne fait pas la conversation à ce que je sache.

Sa répartie me fis sourire et me remonta aussitôt le moral.

- Et bien je suis une nouvelle catégorie bien mieux !

- Complètement nul si tu veux mon avis.

- Je peux savoir ton prénom maintenant ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu préfères que je t'appelle par des surnoms ? Parce que ça ne me dérange pas du tout j'en ai pleins en réserve. Princesse, jolie cœur, jolie jambes, beautiful..

- C'est bon t'as gagné ! Me coupa-t-elle.

- Nina.

- Jolie Nina. Tu veux des Mi-Cho-Ko ? Dis-je en lui tendant le paquet.

Elle dirigea un regard noir sur ma personne tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sérieusement ?

- Moi c'est Han.

- Han ? Tu veux dire comme Han Solo ?

- Ouais.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Dit-elle toujours énervée.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que t'es un grand malade ?

- La vraie raison ?

- Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais entendu un prénom pareil et ensuite parce que Star Wars est mon film préféré et que je ne veux pas qu'un idiot de ton genre dénigre cette parfaite saga. Même si ce n'est que pour un prénom !

- Ah on commence les choses intéressantes ! Donc Star Wars est ton film préféré. Pas mal. Ensuite ?

- Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te raconter ma vie, si ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que je ne te connais même pas !

- Tu penses que je vais te faire du mal ?

Mon cœur continua de me torturer en pensant à ça.

- Probablement.

A sa réponse, je sentis mon pied droit appuyer sur la pédale de frein brusquement, comme si j'étais spectateur de mon propre corps. Je repris possession de mes esprits et serra mes mains autour du volant.

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de gars, confiais-je.

- Et je dois te faire confiance parce que..?

Je souffla. Elle avait tout à fait raison. Un gars débarque un soir en l'a harcelant sur sa vie et en luttant de toute ses forces pour l'embarquer avec lui. Après tout, qui étais-je pour l'a détourné de son chemin ?

- Où est-ce que tu habites ? Me repris-je.

Cette fois, ce fût elle qui soupira. A cet instant, j'aurais tout donné pour lire dans ses pensées.

- Tu as un gps ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Non.

- Alors je vais t'indiquer.

J'hocha la tête pour toute réponse et reparti en route.

- Hm.. Tu connais mon film préféré mais je ne connais pas le tien, dit-elle incertaine.

C'était un pas qu'elle faisait vers moi et je n'allais pas le laisser passer.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Tu m'as dit que tu aimais la saga, pas quel film était ton préféré.

- Exact. Le deuxième.

- L'attaque des clones ? La questionnais-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa tête répondit à ma question.

- Tu m'as l'air surprise.

- C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que t'étais du genre à regarder des films de ce genre-là. La plupart des garçons me ris au nez lorsque je parle de ce film, alors du coup je n'ai jamais vraiment ce genre de conversation.

- Même avec ton copain ? Me risquais-je.

- Hm.. Mon copain est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « inculte cinématographique ».

Elle mima encore des guillemets.

- Tourne ici. Et prends la prochaine à gauche. Donc ton film préféré ?

- Drive.

- Bon choix, dit-elle en hochant la tête, pensive.

- Je sais.

- Tourne à droite. On y est.

Aucun de nous deux ne parla. Je voulais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

- Bon bah merci. T'es pas aussi fou que t'en as l'air en fait.

- C'est un compliment ? M'enquérais-je.

- P'tetre bien, rétorqua-t-elle.

Ma résistance faillit aussitôt. Il fallait que je l'a revois.


	4. Déterminé je me lève de mon lit (POV N)

**Review**

**Ju : Entre psychopathes on se comprend ! Mon trip à moi c'est plutôt le sadisme.. Chacun son truc ! Je poste la suite assez rapidement cette fois –oui oui là c'est vraiment la suite et pas un point de vue d'un autre perso-, parce que je prendrais plus de temps pour écrire le prochain chapitre du point de vue d'Han. Mais ça veut dire combien de temps de ça ? 1 semaine ? ****2 semaines ? 1 mois ? 2 ? ****Mouhahahahahaha, je ne répondrais pas à cette question.. Sur ce, bon chapitre =D**

* * *

**POV Nina**

« I never fear death or dying

I only fear never trying

I am whatever I am

Only God can judge me now

One shot, everything rides on

Tonight, even if I've got

Three strikes, I'mma go for it

This moment, we own it

And I'm not to be played with

Because it could get dangerous

See these people I ride with

This moment, we own it »

We Own It – 2 Chainz, Wiz Khalifa

Mon réveil sonna mais je n'avais aucune envie de me lever. Je me sentais mal. Je ressentais un vide et mon cœur me faisait souffrir. J'étais stupide. Enfin c' était plutôt mon cœur qui l'était. J'ai réussi à tomber amoureuse d'un inconnu en quoi ? Même pas deux secondes ? C'est pathétique. Encore plus pathétique sachant que je suis déjà fiancée. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard, mon fiancé Rayhan débarqua dans la chambre pour me saluer.

- Bonjour toi. Sa s'est bien passé hier soir ? Me demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Tu veux dire pour rentrer ? Grimaçais-je.

Il hocha la tête et continua de m'embrasser.

- Oui oui sa a été.

Hors de question de lui raconter quoique ce soit, je le connaissais bien et je savais d'avance ce qu'il ferait s'il découvrait mon fameux sauveur.

- Et toi ta soirée ? Repris-je.

- Comme d'hab, on a joué à la Xbox jusqu'à 3h du mat.

- Ok, Répondis-je pensivement.

- Bon.. Je vais me doucher, tu m'accompagnes ? Me demanda Rayhan.

- J'arrive. Acquiesçais-je.

* * *

Il faisait magnifiquement beau aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi, je décida de me comporter une fois encore en femme d'intérieur, et alla étendre le linge sur mon balcon. J'avais la chance d'habiter une très belle résidence entourée de verdure. Comme premier appart, y'a pire hein. Soudain, j'entendis une voiture arriver. Rien de bien surprenant en soi. Mon balcon donnait directement sur le parking, j'avais donc le loisir de pouvoir observer l'arrivé de chacun des habitants ou invités. Passionnant n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'avoue être de nature curieuse donc.. Je releva la tête pour me renseigner un peu sur le fameux conducteur, et y aperçus une somptueuse voiture. Celle d'Han. Oh non faites qu'il ne m'est pas vu.. Mes yeux restèrent obstinément fixés dessus le bolide, lorsqu'une des vitres côté conducteur s'abaissa. Han apparut, souriant et me faisant un signe de la tête pour le rejoindre. Mauvaise idée.. Je jeta un coup d'œil à Rayhan, assis sur notre canapé, une manette dans les mains et les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télé qui diffusait les images d'un célèbre jeu de football. A ce moment précis, j'étais persuadée que si je venais à rendre l'âme, il ne s'en apercevrait même pas.

- Je vais sortir les poubelles, Lui dis-je.

- Hm hm, Marmonna-t-il concentré dans son jeu.

Je pris les fameuses poubelles, déverrouilla ma porte d'entrée, puis parti les jeter en un coup de vent avant de rejoindre Han. J'avança prudemment jusqu'à sa portière. On sait tous combien les voisins aiment jacter sur la vie des autres.

- Hey ! Commençais-je.

- Salut ! Tu grimpes ?

Je jeta un coup d'œil discret aux alentours. Personne. Puis monta dans la voiture.

- Alors quoi, t'es venu voir un ami dans le coin ou quelque chose comme ça ? Le questionnais-je.

- Non. C'est toi que je venais voir.

J'haussa un sourcil. Moi ? Han me souria légèrement puis inséra un CD dans son lecteur. « Celui» de Colonel Reyel. Euh.. Ok..

- Wah. J'aurais jamais cru qu'un mec comme toi écouterait ce genre de musique..

- Un mec comme moi ?

- Hum hum, acquiesçai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Je lui offris un sourire en guise de réponse. Comme si il ne le savait pas. Ce mec était incompréhensible. Un vrai mystère en soi.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Réponds-moi et tu sauras.

- Rien de spécial je crois.

- Ok, sois prête pour 22h.

- Et si je veux pas ? Rétorquais-je.

- Pourquoi tu jactes comme si t'avais le choix.

Je ris.

- Et on va où ?

- C'est une surprise.

- Je déteste les surprises, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Crois-moi, celle-là tu vas l'adorer.

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus à ta place.

Cette fois ce fût lui qui me sourit au lieu de me répondre. Je déteste ne pas savoir ! Je me mordis la lèvre, sortis de la voiture puis m'abaissa à sa fenêtre.

- Au fait Han. Attends-moi en bas de la colline cette fois d'accord ?

J'aperçus une lueur dans son regard, mais elle disparut avant que je n'eus le temps de comprendre. Il hocha la tête et s'en alla.

* * *

22h00. J'étais prête depuis plus d'une heure, mais il était hors de question que j'agisse en jeune fille amourachée qui dirait Amen à tout et n'importe quoi. Je me laissai encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

- J'y vais.

Je déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Rayhan.

- Rentre pas trop tard.

- J'essayerais.

Je passa le pas de ma porte, puis marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la colline. Han était adossé contre sa voiture, une poche de chips à la main.

- T'es en retard.

- Je suis une fille, Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il soupira, ce qui me fit sourire. Nous rentrâmes tous les deux dans sa voiture, et il démarra.

- Alors ? Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Demandais-je impatiente.

- Pourquoi t'es en retard ? S'acharna-t-il.

- Tu réponds toujours aux questions par d'autres questions ? M'amusais-je.

- Tu ne veux pas répondre, moi non plus.

Je soupira. Un long silence s'en suivis. C'était bien trop silencieux à mon goût, s'il ne voulait pas me parler alors j'allais mettre un peu plus d'ambiance par un autre moyen. Je desserra légèrement ma ceinture, et m'avançant légèrement pour lancer son lecteur CD en marche. Hors de question de faire un trajet de je ne sais pas combien de temps dans ce silence accablant. Le lecteur lu les premières notes de musique. «Ass Like That*» d'Eminem, je me mis à fredonner et à bouger la tête en rythme. Pas que je sois une chanteuse née, au contraire même, mais c'était un tic. Lorsque je connaissais la musique je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je vis Han me regarder du coin de l'œil et rire. Je dirigea mon regard vers lui.

- Tu sais ce que tu chantes au moins ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Evidemment, Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il rit encore plus fort. Je commença à me vexer.

- J'ai l'air aussi inculte que sa ou quoi ?

- Non, non, c'est juste que je pensais pas que t'étais une fille comme ça.

Une fille comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Il me prenait pour une pute ou quoi ? Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Est-ce que les hommes étaient tous les mêmes ? Mon expérience me poussait à y croire.

- Oh allez fais pas la tête..

Cette fois ce fût moi qui ne dis plus un mot de tout le trajet.

* * *

Ma tête était adossée contre la fenêtre de la portière, lorsque je sentis Han ralentir. Je me remis droite et essaya de voir où est-ce que j'avais atterris. Je fronça les sourcils lorsque je le vis pénétrer dans un parking. Qu'est-ce qu'on foutait là ? Il continua d'avancer et nous nous retrouvâmes en plein milieu d'autres voitures tunées. La musique était aussi forte qu'en boîte et des centaines de personnes y étaient présentes. C'était majoritairement des filles. Toutes habillées plus court l'une que l'autre et adossée à des voitures. J'ouvris la bouche de surprise.

- Je savais que t'aimerais.

Je ne lui répondis pas, encore énervée par sa récente remarque. Oui j'étais très rancunière et je comptais bien le lui montrer.

Il soupira devant mon manque de réponse.

- Viens je vais te présenter.

Nous sortîmes tous deux de la voiture et je vis tous les regards converger sur nous. Comment rendre quelqu'un encore plus mal à l'aise..

Han me prit par la main et m'avança jusqu'à un groupe de jeunes gens.

- Les gars, je vous présente Nina.

Une première fille s'avança vers moi. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bruns et un visage d'ange.

- Salut, moi c'est Mia. Enchantée de te connaître. Dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Moi aussi, Répondis-je en répondant à son sourire.

Je sentis la main d'Han se poser sur mon dos, et il se pencha vers moi.

- Je dois te laisser, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

J'hocha la tête. Puis se fût au tour d'un jeune blond aux yeux d'un bleu profonds comme je n'en avais jamais vu.

- Moi c'est Bryan. Alors comme ça, t'es une amie d'Han ?

- Amie est un bien grand mot. On ne se connaît que depuis hier en fait.

L'autre jeune fille du groupe s'approcha. Elle aussi était une belle brune, mais son regard était bien moins chaleureux que celui de Mia.

- Et ben, tu dois vraiment compter pour lui, Han ne nous a jamais ramener personne. C'est plus le genre de gars à avoir toujours une fille à chaque bras. Au fait, moi c'est Letty.

- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas ça, lui répondis-je.

Puis le dernier de la bande s'avança. Il était imposant, son crâne était rasé et ses yeux étaient intensément noirs.

- Et bien si t'es une amie d'Han, alors tu es la nôtre aussi. Moi c'est Dom.

Je lui souris.

- Enchantée.

- Bon, c'est pas que, mais j'ai une course à remporter moi ! Tu viens O'Connor ?

- T'avances pas trop la dessus, Répondis le fameux O'Connor.

Il embrassa la dénommée Mia puis parti rejoindre Dom. Je commença à regarder partout autour de moi. J'étais totalement émerveillée par ce spectacle. Tous les capots de voitures étaient ouverts dévoilant des machines et des milliers de fils qui n'avaient pour moi aucun sens, mais qui malgré tout me faisait me sentir bien.

- C'est la première fois ? M'interpella Letty.

Je fronça les sourcils. Elle me fit un signe de tête en me montrant les voitures autour de nous.

- Non pas exactement. Mon père nous avait emmené mon frère et moi voir des voitures du même genre, lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Je sais que c'est pas la même chose, mais je me souviens que j'avais adoré ça.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Je pense que tu n'oublieras pas cette soirée de sitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu verras par toi-même.

Mia l'interpella et elle l'a rejoignis.

- Tu viens ? Me héla Mia.

- Je vous rejoins ! Lui criais-je.

Elle hocha la tête et partis au loin avec Letty. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais bien ici. Pour la première fois, je n'étais pas effrayée d'être dans un monde inconnu avec personnes autour de moi. Je commença à marcher aux côtés des voitures pour les observer de plus près. J'entendis des sifflements sur mon passage, mais ne fis pas attention trop occupé à détailler l'un des modèles qui semblait être selon moi le plus beau de tous.

- Salut ma belle, je t'emmène faire un tour ? Me héla le conducteur de la fameuse voiture.

Il était plutôt pas mal. De courts cheveux noirs, des traits asiatiques et un sourire charmeur.

- Elle est à toi ? Lui demandais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste seulement que quelques centimètres entre nous. Nous nous regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Ouais. Et toi ma jolie, à qui es-tu ?

- A moi, entendis-je une voix répondre.

Je me retourna surprise et tomba sur Han qui avait l'air légèrement énervé. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il allait détruire mon coup ! Je voulais monter dans cette voiture !

- Han ? Dis le garçon l'air surpris.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Lui demandais-je.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais avec Han ?

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était important ! Répondis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Han s'avançer à mes côtés.

- Désolé, Lui dit-il.

Je sentis le bras d'Han s'enrouler autour de ma taille et il nous conduisit là où toute la foule semblait s'être rassemblés.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Lui demandais-je.

- Pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Nous arrivâmes devant sa voiture où il m'adossa, en me regarda droit dans les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de moi.

- Parce que je le dis. Maintenant tu te tiens tranquille et surtout tu ne vas nulle part sans moi.

- Quoi ?

Il me lança un regard noir et ne répondis pas. Je détourna les yeux, énervée et vis deux voitures à quelques mètres de nous. Un homme se tenait au milieu. Il pointa son bras droit sur une fille.

- Prêt ! Dit-elle.

Puis le gauche sur une autre.

- Au signal !

Il abaissa ensuite ses deux bras en face de lui.

- Feu !

Les deux voitures démarrèrent au quart de tour et je vis des personnes se précipiter derrière en criant de joie. Han s'avança légèrement, puis voyant que je ne le suivais pas, il revint sur ses pas.

- Tu viens ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Non merci.

Il s'approcha de moi, son visage n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres du mien. Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer.

- Tu viens, Dit-il en mettant en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à un ascenseur où étaient déjà amassés une petite foule. Les portes se refermèrent sur notre passage, puis je sentis l'ascenseur monter et les portes se ré ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard. Han m'obligea à le suivre, son bras toujours soudé à ma taille. Puis j'entendis le bruit d'un moteur et aperçue la voiture noire. Dom en sortit tout sourire. Bryan était celui qui conduisait la deuxième voiture. Je le vis pester contre Dom, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Je te ramène, Dit Han.

La manière dont il avait parlé, montrer clairement que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Sympathique.

* * *

* **The way you shake it, I can't believe it**  
_Ta manière de le faire bouger, je ne peux pas le croire_  
**I ain't never seen an ass like that**  
_Je n'ai jamais vu un cul pareil_  
**The way you move it, you make my pee pee go**  
_Ta manière de le faire bouger, tu me fais_  
**Doing, doing, doing**  
_Bander, bander, bander_

**I don't believe it, it's almost too good to be true**  
_Je ne le crois pas, c'est presque trop beau pour être vrai_  
**I ain't never seen an ass like that**  
_Je n'ai jamais vu un cul comme ça_  
**The way you move it, you make my pee pee go**  
_Ta manière de le faire bouger, tu me fais_  
**Doing, doing, doing**  
_Bander, bander, bander_


	5. Déterminé je me lève de mon lit (POV H)

**Review**

**Marine : Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fais plaisir que tu apprécies mon travail ^^ Rayhan ne vas pas rester très très longtemps ne t'en fais pas, mais il est essentiel à mon histoire pour l'a débuté correctement.**

**Ju : Je sens que tu vas me tailler en short là.. Mais je me rattraperais c'est promis ! M'enfin tu pourras pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenue.. Mouhahahaha ! –Si sa c'est pas de la provocation je vois pas ce que c'est !-**

**OMG ! **Le temps passe teeeeellement viiiite ! Je sens que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts là.. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce retard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.. En tout cas je voudrais vos avis pour un certain point. Est-ce que je continue à faire un POV Han pour chacun des chapitres ou seulement quelques-uns ? En tout cas promis la suite arrive très bientôt ! Pleins de bisous à mes lectrices !

* * *

**POV Han**

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'avais dévalisé le stock de chips au distributeur. Je ne faisais que penser à elle. A son parfum, a son sourire, a ses cheveux.. Putain j'étais complètement paumé. Ça m'était jamais arrivé avant. Je lâcha un soupir, attrapa mon téléphone posé à mes côtés et composa un numéro.

- Yo ici Kyle, entendis-je.

- C'est Han. J'ai besoin d'une faveur.

- Haaan mon pote ! Sa faisais longtemps que j'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Eh ! Je croyais que t'avais disparu de la circulation man !

- J'avais pas mal de choses à régler. Ecoute j'ai besoin d'une faveur, répondis-je pressé.

- Je t'écoute mon pote.

- J'ai besoin de toutes les informations que tu pourras trouver sur une fille. J'ai son prénom et son adresse. Tu crois que tu peux y arriver ?

- Tu plaisantes man j'espère ? Y'a pas meilleur que moi dans ce domaine !

- Trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur elle. Les musiques qu'elle écoute, le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, le prénom de son animal de compagnie.. TOUT ce que tu peux avoir.

- Waaah elle t'a retourné le cerveau cette fille ou quoi ?

- Je t'envoie les infos par mail, le coupais-je.

- Sa marche, rigola-t-il.

* * *

Deux heures. Sa faisais maintenant deux HEURES que je tournais en rond ! Il faut que je l'a voie.. Maintenant. Sur ces pensées, j'attrapa les clés de ma voiture et rejoignis ma voiture, reconnaissable entre toutes. Je démarra à vive allure, le sourire aux lèvres. J'allais l'a revoir.

Trente minutes plus tard je débouchais dans la même rue où j'avais déposé Nina hier soir. Sauf que.. Je ne pouvais pas me pointer chez elle comme ça. Elle allait vraiment me prendre pour un psychopathe ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Désespéré, je coupa le moteur et attendis un miracle qui me permettrais de pouvoir lui parler de nouveau.

* * *

Ce fût le cas un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle était là, sur son balcon à quelques mètres de moi, en train d'étendre son linge. Je calma mes ardeurs et descendis ma fenêtre, le regard toujours rivé sur elle. Ma résistance ne tenu pas très longtemps et je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Je fis un signe à Nina pour qu'elle me rejoigne, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle le fasse.

Elle débarqua quelques minutes plus tard, prudemment, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un ne l'a vois.

- Hey ! Lança-t-elle.

- Salut ! Tu grimpes ?

Elle balaya les alentours avec son regard et s'installa du côté passager.

- Alors quoi, t'es venu voir un ami dans le coin ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Non. C'est toi que je venais voir.

Un de ses sourcils s'arqua, ce qui me fît sourire. Elle était trop mignonne. Bon c'était le moment où jamais. Je décida de lancer le CD et attendis sa réaction. Je savais qu'elle aimerait. Kyle m'avais déjà envoyer des dossiers sur elle, une heure après mon coup de fil.

- Wah. J'aurais jamais cru qu'un mec comme toi écouterait ce genre de musique..

- Un mec comme moi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Hum hum.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle m'offrit son sourire en réponse.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Repris-je.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Réponds-moi et tu sauras.

- Rien de spécial je crois.

- Ok, sois prête pour 22h.

- Et si je veux pas ?

- Pourquoi tu jactes comme si t'avais le choix, lui dis-je.

Elle ria à ma réponse, et je sentis mon cœur faire un bond.

- Et on va où ?

- C'est une surprise.

- Je déteste les surprises.

Sa aussi je sais.

- Crois-moi, celle-là tu vas l'adorer, lui assurais-je.

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus à ta place.

Je souriais. Si tu savais ma belle. Elle détestait ça, ça se voyais, elle mordillait sa lèvre. Ma belle sortit de la voiture quelques secondes plus tard et s'abaissa à ma fenêtre.

- Au fait Han. Attends-moi en bas de la colline cette fois d'accord ?

Quelque chose cloche avec son copain. Je ne sais pas encore quoi mais ça ne va pas tarder. Je vérifia que Nina n'était plus visible et composa le numéro de Kyle pour la deuxième fois dans la journée.

- Yo Han.

- Elargi le périmètre. Je veux aussi tout savoir sur son fiancé ou mari, enfin je sais pas trop.

- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Nina ?

* * *

22h10. Elle était en retard. J'avais un encore plus mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce gars. J'aperçus une silhouette au loin une dizaine de minutes plus tard et souffla de soulagement. Elle était habillée avec un simple chemisier bleu foncé et un pantalon noir mais elle était sublime. Et dire que moi j'avais changé de chemises trois fois..

- T'es en retard, dis-je tendu.

- Je suis une fille, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je soupira, pas rassuré du tout et rentra dans ma voiture.

- Alors ? Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Je pouvais entendre l'impatience dans sa voix.

- Pourquoi t'es en retard ? Redemandais-je calmement.

- Tu réponds toujours aux questions par d'autres questions ?

- Tu ne veux pas répondre, moi non plus, m'obstinais-je.

J'entendis ma belle soupirer et aucun de nous deux ne repris la parole par la suite. Du coin de l'œil, je l'a vis activer mon lecteur CD et la musique se lança. Nina se mit à chanter tout doucement tout en bougeant sa tête. Comment elle fait pour être toujours mignonne comme ça ? Je me mis à rire en réalisant à quel point j'étais atteint par cette fille.

- Tu sais ce que tu chantes au moins ? Dis-je en la taquinant.

- Evidemment.

Mon rire devint de plus en plus intense. Cette fille était parfaite.

- J'ai l'air aussi inculte que sa ou quoi ?

- Non, non, c'est juste que je pensais pas que t'étais une fille comme ça.

Une petite moue se dessina sur ses lèvres et je compris que je l'avais vexé.

- Oh allez fais pas la tête..

Je vais tuer Kyle. Pourquoi j'étais pas au courant pour son penchant sur Eminem ? Et avec mes conneries là voilà en train de bouder. Franchement y'a pas à dire. J'excelle dans l'art de séduire la femme que j'aime.

* * *

Arrivé au parking, je me tourna pour pouvoir observé ma belle qui avais la bouche ouverte en un parfait O sous la surprise.

- Je savais que t'aimerais.

Un soupir s'échappa de ma bouche devant sa non réponse.

- Viens je vais te présenter, enchaînais-je.

C'était la première fois que j'allais présenter une fille au groupe, mais je ne doutais pas qu'ils allaient l'aimer. Tous les regards se retournèrent sur notre passage, je me doutais bien que ma belle ferait des ravages même habillée modestement. Je glissa ma main dans la sienne et continua mon chemin vers ma famille.

- Les gars, je vous présente Nina.

Ce fût sans étonnement Mia qui se lança la première. Nina enleva sa main de la mienne délicatement. Ressentant un vide je glissa celle-ci dans la poche de mon jean (Sa main à lui hein ! Pas de quiproquo) pour y sentir mon portable vibré une seconde plus tard. Ça ne pouvait être que Kyle, je devais vite prendre son appel. J'abandonna Nina non sans l'a prévenir d'abord et m'éloigna le plus possible de notre petit groupe.

- Alors ? Commençais-je.

- T'avais raison ce gars-là est pas net du tout. Il a été arrêté plusieurs fois pour des vols mineurs, il a je ne sais combien d'adresses mails, toutes avec des prénoms et noms différents et il..

Il hésitait à me dire quelque chose.

- Il quoi ? Kyle ? Le pressais-je.

- Laisse tomber. Je creuse un peu plus pour en être sûr et je te rappelle.

Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Je devrais être encore plus attentif à Nina. Je me retourna et constata qu'elle n'était plus aux alentours. Je regarda autour de moi et demanda au gamin le plus proche de moi si il savait où je pouvais l'a trouver. Je ne doutais évidemment pas qu'il avait dû l'a scruté et je pu constater que j'avais raison lorsqu'il me montra du doigt l'endroit où ma princesse se trouver. Je serra les poings. Elle était nez à nez avec un de ces playboys. Ouais comme moi avant elle. Je commença à marcher vers eux et m'arrêta à quelques centimètres de leurs corps beaucoup trop rapprochés à mon goût.

- Ouais. Et toi ma jolie, à qui es-tu ? Entendis-je.

- A moi, intervins-je toujours en colère.

- Han ?

Je lus de la peur dans ses yeux. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à mon entourage.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda ma belle.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais avec Han ? Lui reprocha-t-il.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était important ! Répondit-elle son regard rivé au sien.

- Désolé, dis-je pas désolé une seule seconde.

Je me rapprocha encore plus et encercla la taille de Nina avec mon bras en signe de possession. Nous repartîmes tous les deux en direction de la foule.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Je la plaqua doucement contre ma voiture, enroulant mes bras autour d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

- Parce que je le dis. Maintenant tu te tiens tranquille et surtout tu ne vas nulle part sans moi.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle outrée.

Mon regard se durcis et je ne lui répondis pas. Ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour se concentrer sur la course qui allait débuter. Mon regard à moi était toujours ancré sur elle jusqu'à ce que j'entende les cris habituels des groupies de Dom et je m'avança pour suivre la course comme les autres. Voyant que Nina ne me rejoignait pas, je revins vers elle.

- Tu viens ?

- Non merci, répondit-elle énervée.

Je m'avança aussi près que possible d'elle, mon visage touchant presque le sien. J'étais toujours énervé pour ce qu'elle avait fait avec l'autre crétin. Lui elle le suivait sans rien dire.

- Tu viens, décrétais-je.

J'enroula mon bras autour de sa taille pour la seconde fois de la soirée et je nous dirigea jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Nous en sortîmes quelques secondes plus tard pour voir Dom arrivé, triomphant. Cette soirée était finalement un désastre mais je ne voulais pas que Nina me haïsse, alors je décida de clore l'évènement avant que quelque chose de pire n'arrive et que je ne puisse plus contenir ma colère. J'étais un imbécile, je n'étais rien pour elle après tout. Elle avait déjà sa vie. Pourquoi je m'acharnais ?

- Je te ramène, dis-je fermement.


	6. Fais moi un signe (POV N)

**Review**

**Delphine : Une petite nouvelle ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Alala oui ! Han.. –Soupir rêveur-**

**Ju : Ouh les vilaines fautes d'orthographe niveau 6****ème****, lala j'ai honte parce que je le sais en plus -' Je vais essayer –je dis bien essayer- de changer sa, parce que je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ce site.. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais promis la suite dans un bref délai, donc la voilà !**

Ahem.. PERSONNE ne m'a répondu ! C'est une hoooonte ! Bouuuuh ! Donc je repose : POV Han à chaque chapitre or** NOT **?** ATTENTION ! SI PERSONNE NE REPONDS JE PRENDRAIS CECI COMME UNE DECLARATION DE GUERRE **–Ceci est ironique je le précise avant que quelqu'un n'est la bonne idée de faire venir la Police, le FBI, le NCIS (rien à voir je sais) ou je ne sais qui chez moi-** ! ET QUI DIS DECLARATION DE GUERRE, DIS PAS DE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE AVANT TREEEES LONGTEMPS **–Oui oui, ceci** EST **à prendre au sérieux-** !**

* * *

Suite à la soirée d'hier soir, j'avais pris la décision de reprendre ma vie normalement et de laisser de côté Han et son caractère impossible. Notre chemin du retour s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus complet, et j'étais partie en claquant la porte comme une gamine. Je savais que c'était ridicule mais j'étais comme sa et ce n'était pas cet imbécile qui allait me changer. J'étais en plein rangement lorsque je sentis mon portable vibrer. C'était un message d'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas.

_Hey beautiful.._

_Euh.. C'est qui ?_

_Han._

_Solo ?! Comment t'as eu mon numéro ?_

_Si je te le disais y'aurais plus de mystère.._

_On t'a déjà dit que t'étais complètement dérangé comme gars ?_

_C'est ce qui fais tout mon charme.. Comment tu vas.. ?_

J'allais l'envoyer paître lorsque je sentis Rayhan se rapprocher et essayer de lire par-dessus mon épaule. J'eus le bon réflexe de cacher mon téléphone comme je le pouvais.

- A qui t'es en train de parler ? M'interpella-t-il.

- Une amie.

- Qui ça ?

- Tu connais pas.

Avant même de comprendre quoique ce soit, il m'arracha mon portable des mains et lu ma conversation.

- Une amie hein ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

Il commençait à s'énerver ce qui me fit monter d'un ton aussi.

- Comme si tu m'aurais laissé faire si je t'avais mis au courant !

Il me balança le téléphone en plein visage, pris ses clefs puis parti en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Je jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour le voir s'installer dans sa voiture et partir comme un fou. Je commença à pleurer, cette situation était insupportable, je méritais vraiment une chose pareille ?

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis ma «conversation » avec Han. Je n'étais pas sortie une seule fois de chez moi, mon fiancé suivant chacun de mes mouvements alors même qu'il ne m'adressait plus la parole. J'étais en pleine réflexion lorsque j'entendis le bruit d'un moteur que je commençais à bien identifier. Han.

- Je vais chez mes parents. Lançais-je.

Rayhan hocha la tête sans me poser de question. Ma famille habitait à tout juste cinq minutes de chez nous et je m'y rendrais assez fréquemment, donc cela n'éveillerais pas de soupçons. Je sortis de chez moi, souffla un bon coup puis me dirigea vers la voiture orange et noire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Lui demandais-je affolée.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Han, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, oui ça va, maintenant tu dois t'en aller ! Le précipitais-je.

Il m'examina quelques secondes comme si il essayait de lire en moi. Arf, je n'aime pas ça, pas du tout même !

- Monte.

- Quoi ? Non, non je peux pas ! Dis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Son regard m'indiquait que je n'avais pas le choix. Je soupira et m'installa en vitesse sur le siège passager.

- Juste, s'il te plaît, éloigne nous d'ici.

- Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou est-ce qu'il faut que j'emplois les grands moyens ?

- Les grands moyens ? Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Je ne suis pas très patient Nina.

Je grimaça. Il ne m'avais jamais appeler par mon prénom. Je le sentais mal. Je lui raconta tout de même ce qui s'était passé.

- Attends, c'est à cause de ton copain que tu ne donnes plus signe de vie ?

- Ouais.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce type ?

- Oh sérieusement ? Tu comptes vraiment déblatérer de sa avec moi Monsieur JeMeTapeToutCeQuiBouge ? Qu'est-ce que t'y connais-toi hein ?

- Je ne suis peut-être pas un exemple à ce sujet mais moi je ne t'aurais jamais interdit le moindre contact extérieur pendant une semaine !

- Attends. De quoi tu parles là ? Demandais-je en retenant mon souffle.

- Rien, oublie.

Un silence s'installa.

- Ecoute, je dois y aller ok ? Je te recontacte dès que je le peux. Dis-je vraiment pressée.

- Nina, je ne te laisserais pas partir. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas juré que tu vas VRAIMENT bien.

- Je vais bien.

- Pourquoi tu ne le jure pas simplement ?

- A plus Solo.


	7. Fais moi un signe (POV H)

Reviews

Marine : _Hahaha ! Tu m'as fait mourir de rire ! « Je n'aime pas ce mec .. Il est tellement … DEBILE ! » Je dois te dire que ce n'est rien pour l'instant, le pire reste à venir.._

Delphine : _Je sais, je sais, c'était un court chapitre, c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis assez rapidement en fait. Ça passe comme excuse ? =P Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question, je continue donc les POV Han avec plaisir ^^ Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, quant à moi, je vais me goinfrer !_

Ju : _J'adore teeeellement qu'on me supplie ! Je crois que je vais refaire une alerte à la bombe plus souvent – à méditer-. N'aie pas peur –pour l'instant-, notre Han international aura son POV à chaque chapitres et ce jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Je dis bien CETTE histoire, parce que j'en ai déjà prévue une autre ! Sa intéresse quelqu'un ? =D_

C'est avec joie que je vous invite à regarder la vidéo sur **YouTube** de **Jeff Dunham** que je connais maintenant par cœur « **Achmed The Dead Terrorist** » -si vous ne connaissez pas déjà-. Je vous l'a reproposée sûrement à **Noël** –oui je suis fan de **Noël** !- puisqu'il y a aussi une version pour cette fête. Ahhh que j'aime les fêtes.. Et c'est** Halloween** ! Alala, je redeviens une vraie gamine qui se gave de bonbons avec sa meilleure amie devant des films d'horreurs. Sortez la tronçonneuse –et les bonbons- ! Mouhahaha ! Bref. Passons aux choses sérieuses et sortez les violons cette fois. Sincèrement, je suis très heureuse de voir que mon histoire vous plaît un tant soit peu et de vous avoir en tant que fidèles lectrices. Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de m'écrire des reviews et comme je suis d'EXCELLENTE humeur, je vous invite à me poser des questions si vous n'osiez pas le faire, sur l'histoire ou autre. C'est avec un très grand plaisir que j'y répondrais –sans trop en dévoiler non plus hein-. Bien sûr, je ne force personne –cette fois-ci-. Sur ce je vous souhaite un très bon chapitre, et surtout un **Joyeux Halloween** ! Ne faites rien que je ne ferais ) Bisous, bisous mes belles !

* * *

**POV Han **

**L**a soirée c'était mal terminée. Essentiellement de ma faute, c'est vrai, mais elle me rendait dingue. Je ne voulais pas l'a braqué, mais j'avais besoin de savoir si elle m'en voulait encore. J'avais besoin d'elle tout simplement. Et je continuerais d'essayer tant qu'elle ne me dirait pas d'arrêter. Kyle avait pu me transmettre son numéro de téléphone et je comptais bien l'a contacté dès maintenant.

_Hey beautiful.._

Attendre un signe de sa part me paraissait tellement long. Je voyais les secondes et les minutes défilées sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose.

_Euh.. C'est qui ?_

Enfin.

_Han._

_Solo ?! Comment t'as eu mon numéro ?_

_Si je te le disais y'aurais plus de mystère.._

_On t'a déjà dit que t'étais complètement dérangé comme gars ?_

Je retins un sourire. Typiquement elle.

_C'est ce qui fais tout mon charme.. Comment tu vas.. ?_

J'attendis patiemment une nouvelle vibration de mon téléphone qui m'indiquerait un nouveau message, mais rien ne vint. Toujours rien quelques secondes plus tard, ni quelques minutes et encore moins quelques heures.

* * *

Plus aucune réponse depuis 7 jours. J'avais appelé Kyle de nouveau, je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose depuis notre dernier appel, mais je ne savais pas encore quoi. Et ça me rendait fou de rage. Je n'avais pas pu lui soutirer cette fameuse information mais je savais de nouvelles choses. Des choses qui me mettaient sur les nerfs depuis quelques jours. D'après les recherches effectués par mon informateur, ma Nina n'a pas eu le moindre contact avec l'extérieur pendant toute la semaine qui a suivi notre conversation, ni n'a même pu utiliser son téléphone portable. Encore d'après Kyle, son enfermement ne serait pas entièrement volontaire, mais il n'avait pas voulu éclaircir le sujet une fois de plus. J'avais envie de me rendre chez elle et de l'a sortir de ce cauchemars, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment la solution ? Je ne savais pas encore tout. Je l'a perdrais peut-être pour toujours. Alors soit je lui disais la vérité sur mes « recherches », soit je faisais comme si de rien n'était, sachant qu'elle était peut-être dans une position désagréable. En tout cas, quoique je fasse, j'étais coincé.

* * *

Je ne mis pas très longtemps à réfléchir. J'allais me rendre chez elle, tout comme la dernière fois. Je ne savais pas encore ce que je lui dirais, ni ce que je ferais. J'improviserais.

* * *

Un fois arrivée devant chez elle, je me sentis anxieux. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais anxieux. Et si elle n'était pas là ? Et si elle ne voulait pas me voir ? Mes questions s'arrêtèrent net lorsque j'aperçus son visage parfait. Je coinça mes chips dans ma portière, sachant pertinemment que j'aurais le droit à une remarque là-dessus si elle les voyait. Et je ne comptais pas l'a laissé dériver sur un sujet aussi futile. Pas alors que je voulais savoir la vérité, quel qu'elle soit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

- Tu vas bien ? Dis-je sérieusement.

- Oui, oui ça va, maintenant tu dois t'en aller !

Mensonge. Ça n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas flagrant lorsqu'on l'a voyait au premier abord, mais je pouvais sentir que ça n'allait pas. Je devais lui faire cracher le morceau, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Monte.

Mon ton indiquait que je ne lui laissais pas le choix.

- Quoi ? Non, non je peux pas !

Mon regard suffit à lui faire changer d'avis et elle grimpa dans ma voiture en soupirant.

- Juste, s'il te plaît, éloigne nous d'ici.

Avec plaisir.

- Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou est-ce qu'il faut que j'emplois les grands moyens ?

- Les grands moyens ?

- Je ne suis pas très patient Nina, répondis-je impatient.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

- D'accord, seulement ne part pas au quart de tour. Le jour où tu m'as envoyé un message, j'étais avec Rayhan, seulement je lui ai fait croire que c'était une de mes amies, parce qu'il est assez possessif et jaloux, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Je vois bien le genre.

- Sauf qu'il a voulu vérifié par lui-même et lorsqu'il a vu notre conversation il a juste un peu.. Déraillé. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai simplement pensé qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je te réponde. Je ne voulais pas envenimer encore plus les choses c'est tout.

- Attends, c'est à cause de ton copain que tu ne donnes plus signe de vie ?

- Ouais.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce type ?

Ce mec était un malade ! Comment elle faisait pour rester avec lui ?

- Oh sérieusement ? Tu comptes vraiment déblatérer de sa avec moi Monsieur JeMeTapeToutCeQuiBouge ? Qu'est-ce que t'y connais-toi hein ?

Aoutch. Ça, ça fait mal.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas un exemple à ce sujet mais moi je ne t'aurais jamais interdit le moindre contact extérieur pendant une semaine !

- Attends. De quoi tu parles là ?

Merde. Je n'avais pas su retenir mes paroles. Quel con !

- Rien, oublie.

- Ecoute, je dois y aller ok ? Je te recontacte dès que je le peux.

Quoi ? Non ! Je peux pas l'a laisser avec ce malade !

- Nina, je ne te laisserais pas partir. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas juré que tu vas VRAIMENT bien.

- Je vais bien, dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

- Pourquoi tu ne le jure pas simplement ?

- A plus Solo.

C'est pas vrai ! La voilà encore partie sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Si j'avais trop insisté elle aurait découvert quelque chose et je l'aurais perdu pour de bon. Malheureusement pour elle, je n'étais pas prêt à abandonner aussi facilement. Une partie de moi, était persuadée que je l'intéressais aussi, et une autre me disait que je me faisais trop de films. Mais même si elle se refusait à moi, je ne l'abandonnerais pas à une telle vie.


End file.
